Cartoon Survivor
by Regular Writer
Summary: 21 contestants from three different cartoons comepte for 1 million dollars. Who will win?
1. Meet the contestants!

Cartoon Survivor 

Chapter 1: Meet the contestants

Stanley- Hello everybody! Welcome to Cartoon Survivor! Where 21 contestants face off in a challenge of challenges, where each contestant will be fighting to get the million dollar prize. Who will win? Let's start with seeing our contestants!

A dock sits near the island, a boat appears, and the boat says "Courage the cowardly dog" Courage comes out of the boat.

Stanley- Hi Courage! How are you feeling to be on this show!?

Courage- I'm a little nervous, but I'm doing this for Muriel! Hi Muriel! [Waves at camera]

Shirley the Medium walks out of the boat, she's holding her bags.

Stanley- Hey Shirley!

Shirley- What is this place? [I am not using her French accent]

Stanley- You are on the Cartoon Survivor Island!

Courage- It's okay Shirley, this is going to be fun!

Shirley- Why is the stupid dog here?

Courage- Hey!

Cajun Fox walks out of the boat, his theme starts playing.

Stanley- Hi Fox!

Cajun Fox- It's Cajun Fox, you'll better watch what you say, or you will be my "Stanley Stew"

Stanley- Oh dear…..

Cajun Fox- Oh great, stupid dog! You ruined my Granny Stew!

Courage- You can't eat Muriel! She is the only person that's alive who loves me!

Cajun Fox- She won't be if you win…

Shwick walks out

Courage- aaaaah! It's that guy! The cockroach!

Shwick- Yup, that's me, don't wear it out.

Courage- That monster you have ate Eustace!

Shwick- Oh you mean the little girl with the violin, I replaced her.

Shirley- With what?  
Shwick- A little girl playing a piano

Cajun Fox- Do you hate Courage?  
Shwick- Yes

Shirley- Nope, he is a little nice to me.

Kitty walks out

Cajun Fox- Hubba, Hubba! [Whistles]

Kitty- [smacks Cajun] don't be like that.

Courage- Hey Kitty!

Kitty- Oh yeah, you're that dog that reunited me with Bunny!

Courage- Yup.

Katz walks out

Courage- [gasps] AAAAAAAH! NO! IT CAN'T BE!

Katz- Yes, it's me.

Courage- You are evil! Stanley! Get him off this island!

Stanley- Sorry Courage, I can't.

Fred walks out

Fred- Courage, it's nice to see you again. [Brings out trimmers]

Courage- This is my worst nightmare.

The "Courage the cowardly dog" boat leaves, another boat appears, it says "Adventure Time" Finn walks out

Stanley- Finn! Finally you're here!

Finn- Nice to see you Stanley!

Finn looks at Shwick,

Finn- You are, starting to creep me out bro.

Jake walks out

Stanley- Yes! Jake! You're here!

Jake- I'm glad to be here! [looks at Courage] I'm not the only dog here!

BMO walks out

BMO- This doesn't compute

Jake- BMO!

BMO- Oh wow! Are there any mirrors here?

Stanley- Why?

BMO- I need to talk to football!

Katz- Freak

Ice King and Gunther walk out

Ice King- Where's the money?

Gunther- Wenk, wenk wenk! [Dad, you have to win the competition first!]

Ice King- Finn, Jake!? Ugh! Now I have to be on the same Island with these two freaks!

BMO- BMO no freak!

Cajun Fox- You talk to a football

BMO- No, Football is a girl in the mirror I talk too.

BMO- BMO CHOP! [Chops Cajun]

Gunther- Wenk [oh boy]

Ice King- Gunther, we can beat everyone, so don't embarrass daddy.

Gunther- wenk wenk wenk wenk, wenk wenk wenk wenk! [It's okay Dad, I already see you losing and me winning!]

Marceline and Bubblegum walk out

Bubblegum- Hey Finn!

Finn- Hey Peebles!

Ice King- Hi princess!

Bubblegum- Eww

Marceline- Yeah Bonnibel, go with the Ice King! He _loves _you!

Bubblegum- Shut up!

Katz- Oh boy, a cat fight.

Kitty- Every show needs rivals.

Courage- Sure,

Shwick- I should make a show called "Gum vs. Vampire" I see it now!

Marceline- Shut up Cockroach!

"Adventure Time" boat leaves, a new boat appears. It says "Regular Show"

Pops walks out

Pops- Jolly good show! I made it!

Jake- [laughs]

Finn- Jake! Stop!

Jake- His head is HUGE!

Finn- You can make your head huge too! Huge head!

Shirley- I'm on an island with idiots.

Katz- Courage leaves first.

Pops- KITTY!

Kitty- Oh wow! I'm being favored.

Pops- [runs past Kitty, and then pats Katz.]

Katz- Stop it fool!

Mordecai and Rigby walk out

Stanley- Welcome guys!

Mordecai- Oh yeah! We made it!  
Rigby- WOOOOOOAAAAAH!

Mordecai- I can't wait to win!

Rigby- No! I'm going to win!

Shirley- more idiots, how wonderful!

Rigby- Shut up ugly!

Shirley- Do you want to suffer my curse? I'm a medium!

Muscle Man and Fives walk out

Muscle Man- You know who else is on a game show with losers? My Mom!

Fives- Yeah-yuh!

BMO- It's a ghost!

Bubblegum- We know BMO

BMO- BMO hated

Gunther- wenk [fatty]

Margaret and Eileen walk out

Margaret- H-Hey Mordecai!

Mordecai- H-Hey Margaret! [Swallow]

Courage- Just what this show needs: Romance!

Mordecai: [red face]

Margaret: [red face]

Eileen- Hey Rigby!

Rigby- Hi Eileen!

Stanley- Okay, we have now met our contestants! I have made a list of teams!

Ice King- Are me and Bubblegum on the same team?

Bubblegum- If we are, you die.

Stanley- Okay, in a couple minutes, I'll show the teams, now let me fix on of the teams.

Bubblegum- You are lucky.

Stanley- here are the teams,

Regular's: Mordecai, Rigby, Shirley, Katz, Gunther, Bubblegum, and Pops

Adventurer's: Finn, Jake, Muscle Man, Fives, Kitty, Shwick, and Marceline

Courage's: Courage, Cajun Fox, BMO, Ice King, Margaret, Eileen, and Fred

Hope you guys enjoy!

Fred- Courage, do you need a haircut?

Courage- Save me

Bubblegum- Let's not fight!

Stanley- Are you ready for you first challenge? And before that, meet the confess cam, you can tell it anything! Try it out!

_Confess Cam_

_Fred- Let's get naughty!_

_Marceline- Eww_

_BMO- Football, if you are listening, tell Lorraine to watch me!_

_Confess Cam Off_

V

Stanley- Welcome, to the dread-mill!

Courage- Oh boy

Rigby- This looks hard.

Mordecai- says the guy who can't do one pull up!

Rigby- Stop talking!

Finn- sweet comeback!

Stanley- You are all going to run here, if you trip, stop, or give up, you're out! The last one standing here is moving on!

Fives- I can't run!

Stanley- That's a problem your team can handle!

_Confess Cam_

_Finn- Uh oh_

_Jake- He better not make us lose!_

Kitty- He'll leave if we lose!

Confess Cam off

V

The contestants are out at the dread-mill.

Stanley- Annnnnnd, go!

The contestants start running.

Muscle Man- This is hard!

Finn- Don't give up!

Bubblegum trips over her dress, BMO falls down, Pops does a face plant.

Stanley- Oh boy! You all are dropping like fleas!

Rigby- Never Quit!

Muscle Man- My mentoring has improved.

Ice King gives up, Kitty slips and falls down, Fives is having trouble with staying on.

Fives- Can't touch ground!

Fives knocks over Shwick and Jake. Who both fall down with Fives, leaving Finn, Muscle Man, and Marceline the only Adventurer's left.

Finn- Frick! This is hard!

Muscle Man accidentally jumps, and falls down

Marceline- Crap!

Katz- Stay on Cajun!

Mordecai- Katz! Cajun is on the Courage team!

Katz- Shut up Bird.

Katz trips and slides down

Katz- I wish you hadn't done that.

Mordecai- Well I did!

Courage, Gunther, Eileen, Rigby, Fred, and Shirley fall down, with these standings

Adventurer's: Finn and Marceline

Regular's: Mordecai

Courage: Margaret

Marceline falls down.

Stanley- It's Finn vs. Mordecai vs. Margaret! It's a free for all!

With the free running, they all look confident…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn falls.

Stanley- Adventurer's lose! Regulars and Courage's! Go back to your cabin! Finn, Jake, Muscle Man, Fives, Kitty, Shwick, and Marceline! To the elimination fire!

V

Stanley- Welcome to the elimination fire, where loser teams vote for the person they want gone, I want you all write the name of the person you want gone, then come on up here and reveal who you want gone!

V

Stanley- Okay, Finn first!

Finn walks up

Finn- I have Voted Fives, he screw up and knocked down two members of our team, if he hadn't done that. We would have won!

Stanley- Jake, your turn

Jake walks up

Jake- I vote for Fives for knocking Shwick and I down,

Stanley- Muscle Man!

Muscle Man walks up

Muscle Man- I vote for Finn, for making us lose this challenge.

Fives- I vote for Finn

Kitty- Finn

Shwick- Jake from knocking me down!

Stanley- That's three votes for both! Marceline! Choose who you want gone! Finn or Fives?

Marceline: I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fives, for screwing us up!

Stanley- Fives! Go home! You lost!

Fives- [groans]

V

Stanley- Now that Fives is gone; you guys can go to your cabin!

Finn- We can't lose anymore

Jake- I know

Kitty- We have to be better

Muscle Man- Finn should have lost

Shwick- That little punk deserves it.

Marceline- Let's get some rest.

Stanley- See you next time on, Cartoon Survivor!

**21****ST**** High Five Ghost [ :D]**

**Any request for challenges?**


	2. The Very SLOW race

Cartoon Survivor

Chapter 2: The very SLOW race

Stanley- Welcome back to Cartoon Survivor, on our first episode, we met the contestants, and then they took on the Dread-Mill. Fives knocked down two members of his team, and Mordecai's team won. Will the Adventurer's team do better? You'll find out in Cartoon Survivor!

V

Adventurer's team cabin, Finn, Jake, Shwick, Kitty, Marceline, and Muscle Man all look mad

Muscle Man- You voted off Fives, and he was the best on the team.

Finn- What!? He cost us the game!

Kitty- No, you cost us the game!

Marceline- Guys, we don't need to fight!

Shwick- Yeah, we SHOULD fight.

Jake- [face palm]

V

Stanley- Come on Guys! It's time for your challenge!

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Wow, another challenge. Margaret and I won the last challenge, and I heard Fives left. Just don't talk about it near Muscle Man and he'll be fine.

Courage- As long as the challenge doesn't involve running, I'm okay.

Confess Cam off

Mordecai- Katz, why were you cheering for the other team yesterday?

Katz- Cajun Fox is my friend, go away Bird.

Cajun Fox- I can make my own "Blue Jay Stew", do you want me to make it?  
Mordecai- What's with him and stew!?

Courage- I know right.

Katz- shush! Just pay attention.

Stanley- Okay, the challenge, you guys are going to race, you guys are going to carry these fat guys on your back, and you are going to carry them to the other side of the island.

Jake- Doesn't seem hard.

Stanley pulls out 20 fat children. He places one on each contestants shoulder.

BMO get squashed.

BMO- Can't breathe! Avenge me!

Stanley- And, go!

All the contestants start running, except BMO

BMO- Help me…

V

Mordecai- Gosh this kid is heavy!

Kid- Look who's talking oldie!

Mordecai- Any trouble back there guys?

Shirley- What did this kid eat?

Gunther: wenk wenk [its heavier then dad!]

Rigby- Can't move!

Bubblegum- I'm doing fine.

Pops- I think I broke my back

Mordecai- Well, Bubblegum has no problems! GO PB!

Princess Bubblegum runs ahead.

V

Margaret- Fred, what are you doing?

Eileen- Put him back on your shoulder! We need you to carry him!

Fred- Don't sweat Mole, this child is a little hole!

Courage- Come on! Before the other teams beat us!

Cajun Fox- It's hard to carry this heavy kid. Maybe I will make him into a stew!

V

Finn- Jake, he's too heavy!

Jake- Come on guys! We can't lose again!

Kitty- If we do lose, who's going home?

Marceline- Don't talk like that!

Kitty- Why? We're going to lose.

Shwick- This kids is pretty quiet.

Kitty- Because he's on a cockroach's shoulder.

Kid- MOMMY!

V

Eileen- Fred! Stop!

Fred- He has long hair, he needs a haircut!

Fred shaves the little boy.

Fred- I was NAUGHTY! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

V

Mordecai- I think Princess Bubblegum is going to win this!

Rigby- We're all staying tonight!

Shirley- What if she loses, if she does, she goes!

Rigby- Shirley, because someone costs us a challenge doesn't mean we need to vote him or her off!

Shirley- Dumb Raccoon.

V

Pre-game stats: 1st Bubblegum

2nd Jake

3rd Mordecai

4th Margaret

5th Kitty

That is what's happening right now!

V

Stanley- Okay guys, Someone made it, and now I am going to tell you the winning teams!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adventurer's and Regular's! You guys stay! And, Courage, Cajun, Fred, MARGARET, Eileen, Ice King, and BMO, to the elimination fire!

V

Stanley- Okay, I want you guys to vote for who you want gone. And go!

V

Stanley- Okay, Courage, who did you vote for?

Courage walks up

Courage- I voted for Fred, he costed us the challenge by shaving his kid.

Stanley- Cajun! Your turn!

Cajun Fox comes up

Cajun Fox- I voted for Courage, because I hate him and want him gone.

Courage- Hey!

Stanley- BMO!

BMO walks up

BMO- I vote for you Stanley!

Stanley- o.o

Ice King- I vote for BMO

Margaret- BMO

Eileen- I vote for …

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fred.

Stanley- Okay, one vote for me, two for BMO, one for courage, and two for Fred. It's BMO vs. Fred! BMO and Cajun make a vote!

BMO- Fred

Cajun- BMO

Stanley- Now it's still tied! Anyone want to change your vote?

Margaret- Change to Fred.

Stanley- Anyone else?

No one raises their hand.

Stanley- Okay, goodbye Fred.

Fred cuts some hair off Stanley's head then leaves.

Eileen- Thanks Margaret for changing your vote.

Margaret- I know, that was bad that I chose BMO,

BMO- WAT DA FRICK MARGARET AND ICE KING!?

Stanley- See you next time on Cartoon Survivor

**20****th**** Fred **

**21****st**** Fives**

**I'm still taking requests! PM me if you have a challenge Idea!**


	3. Dock Gauntlet

Cartoon Survior Chapter 3: Dock Gauntlet

Request by Eeugene

Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants had a piggby back ride race. They had to carry heavy people and make it to the end of he course. Bubblegum won the challenge for her team due to her happy attitude. Fred cost his team the game and left. What will happen today on Cartoon Survivor?

V

All 19 contestants are shown eating in the mess hall.

Cajun Fox- Why can't there be Stew in this place?

Katz- Because, all they serve is mushy stuff from the trash

Shirley- Gross!

Stanley enters

Stanley- Alright guys, another challenge!

Gunther- Wenk, wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk! [But, I didn't even finish eating!]

Ice King- Gunther, I told you, you're on a diet!

Gunther- Wenk wek [curse you all]

Stanley- Enough eating! Time for your challenge!

V

Rigby- What happened to the dock?

Finn- Did you take Jake and I's Gauntlet Dock!?

Jake- We spent hours on it until we found the buisness men!

**Confess Cam on**

**Finn- He ruined all our hard work!**

**Jake- What the heck, man!?**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- With this dock, you guys will take on the very dangerous gauntlet obstacle.

Muscle Man- More running?

Marceline- You are lazy.

Stanley- Okay, first you will pass by the blades of doom, then the butt kicker,the butt kicker has those boots shooting out of the ground will kick you forward, then the wrecking ball of spikes! And last but not least, the Fire pit and mine bombs!

**Confess Cam**

**Courage- This guy's trying to kill us!**

**Kitty- I'll break a nail doing this!**

**Mordecai- This doesn't seem hard.**

**Rigby- Mordecai is crazy, mine bombs!? Is this even a show or a murder!?**

**Shwick- I love this!**

**Confess cam off**

Stanley- Katz, your first!

Katz- Oh great [fake smile]

Katz goes on the blades of doom, he almost gets his tail cut off.

Katz- Crap!

Katz goes through the rest of the challenges on the dock.

Cajun Fox- Come on!

Katz- This isn't easy you know!

Mordecai- He desevres it! He's making an alliance with you! Isn't he!?

Cajun- OOH! [Glasses pop off]

Jake- Ohh...[weird face]

**Confess Cam**

**Katz- That bird is going to leave!**

**Cajun Fox- Bird stew, I can taste it now...**

**Confess Cam off**

V

Everyone except Eileen and Ice King.

Stanley- Eileen! It's your turn!

Eileen goes on

She falls and gets hit

Eileen falls into the water!

Stanley- Ooh!

**Confess Cam**

**Eileen- [flips off bird] That's for all of you who are laughing!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Ice King! Your turn!

Gunther- wenk wenk! [Go Daddy!]

Ice King- Ok, team, prepare to win.

Ice King floats thorugh the course.

Stanley- Ice King! You can't float through the challenge! That's it, you're disqualified.

Ice King- What the f-

Stanley- You cheated!

V

**Confess Cam**

**Margaret- It's Either Eileen or Ice King leaving!**

**Courage- We're dead!**

**Confess Cam off**

Stanley- Here is the scoreboard!

19th Ice King [disqualified]

18th Eileen

17th BMO

16th Gunther

15th Courage

14th Rigby

13th Pops

12th Muscle Man

11th Kitty

10th Marceline

9th Bubblegum

8th Jake

7th Margaret

6th Shirley

5th Shwick

4th Katz

3rd Cajun Fox

2nd Mordecai

1st Finn

Stanley- The Adventurer's and the Regular's win! Courage's meet me at the elimination fire!

V

Stanley- Second time in a row! You guys suck!

Courage- No we don't!

BMO- Two people cost us the challenge!

Eileen- Stop making me feel guilty!

Ice King- Can I vote first!?

Stanley- Just vote

V

Stanley- Okay, Courage your turn!

Courage- I vote for Ice King!

Stanley- Okay, Cajun Fox!

Cajun Fox- I vote for Eileen.

Stanley- BMO! Your turn!

BMO- Ice King!

Ice King- frick

Stanley- Ice King

Ice King- Eileen!

Stanley- Eileen your turn!

Eileen- I vote for Ice King!

Stanley- Margaret! Who do you vote for?

Margaret- I vote for:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[BMO looks fine]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Cajun Takes off Shades, Courage whimpers]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ice King!

Stanley- Ice King!

Ice King- Wat?

Stanley- Your out!

Ice King get's shot in the sky.

Ice King- I DON'T CARE WHAT THE THERAPIST SAYS, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU PRINCESS BUBBLEGUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM!

V

Stanley- Ice King has left, who will leave next? You'll see next time on Cartoon Survivor!

**Regularshowguy- Sorry I took too long on this challenge, U had just got a cold, and my brother was in the hospital with repiratory issues, luckily, my brothers all better and out, and plus next week is my birthday, I probably won't get a chapter done in a while. Read and Review!**

**19th Ice King**

**20th Fred**

**21st Fives**


	4. Paintball Hunter X5

**Cartoon Survivor Chapter 4: Paintball Hunter X5**

**Request by Heinrich Wilhelm [guest] and M-H1996**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants faced a gauntlet, on a dock! And Ice King cost his team the game, and got eliminated, what will happen in this episode of Cartoon Survivor?**

**V**

Courage's cabin

Courage- From now on, we need to be better!

Cajun Fox- Yeah, the Regulars have not lost anyone yet!

Margaret- We will win

BMO- [To mirror] Football, things are going bad here!

Confess Cam

BMO- People keep calling me weird, I have been talking to football to make me happy!

Football- This show is wonderful!

Cajun Fox- One of our team members talks to a mirror, yup, that's BMO, if he keeps doing that he loses!

Confess Cam off

Eileen- We need to keep good sportsmanship!

Cajun Fox- We are doomed…

V

Regular's cabin

Mordecai- Gunther, what's wrong?

Gunther- wenk wenk wenk [Dad is gone]

Bubblegum- its okay Gunther!

Shirley- Ze Penguin is unhappy, should I do something?

Rigby- At least no of us is gone yet!

Katz- Bird is leaving first.

Mordecai- Katz! Why do you hate me!?

Katz- You bother Cajun and I

Gunther- Wenk! Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk! [Hey! You and Cajun better stop or you will leave!]

Katz- Cajun and I are friends.

Bubblegum- That is scheming a plan!

Katz- Shut it Gum!

Confess Cam on

Bubblegum- Katz is going to leave!

Mordecai- We should take out Cajun first, then take out Katz, before the two start eliminating us!

Gunther- Wenk [Dad…]

Confess Cam off

V

Adventurer's cabin

Muscle Man- You know who else is on a sucky team?

Finn- We know! Your Mom!

Muscle Man- No, my uncle Vernon! He was on a game show!

Kitty- [pretends to put a gun in her mouth]

Jake- [groans]

Marceline- We can't lose anyone else! Let's beat the Regular's today!

Kitty- Yeah!

Stanley- [on mega horn] CONTESTANTS, RISE AND SHINE, MEET ME IN THE WOODS FOR YOUR CHALLENGE!

V

Stanley- This challenge you guys will be doing is based off a request by two different people, Heinrich Wilhelm and M-H1996, thank both of them.

Katz- What's the challenge?

Stanley- You guys will be hunting each over with paintball guns, if you get hit, you lose, the last team left wins! Now go!

V

Finn- Jake, Marceline and I will go out to hunt contestants, Muscle Man, Shwick, and Kitty will stay here.

Muscle Man- ah, come on!

Confess Cam

Muscle Man- Finn's getting bossy!

Kitty- I don't honestly care, I just washed my fur to look pretty this morning, if I get dirty, and Kitty throws hissy fit!

Confess Cam Off

V

Mordecai- Okay everyone, we will stay together in a group!

Pops- Why?

Bubblegum- Because the other teams can't take us all on in a group!

Katz- We're going to lose!

Gunther- Wenk, wenk wenk wenk! [Hey, no were not!]

V

Courage- Are we ready? Because I hear people coming!

Courage, Eileen, and BMO stand guard.

Eileen- Get your guns loaded!

?- Assail!

BMO gets shot.

BMO- BMO dead [X eyes]

Eileen- Run!

Courage and Eileen run for their lives! Eileen gets shot!

Courage- AAH! AAAAAH!

V

Finn- This is fun!

Jake- I know right!

Marceline- Quiet! Don't blow our cover!

Marceline gets shot, and falls down.

Marceline- I'm out!

Jake gets shot, and Finn starts to run!

Finn- Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

Finn gets shot!

Finn- MUSCLE MAN! KITTY! SHWICK! RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

V

Muscle Man- Did you hear that bro?

Kitty- I'm a Sis, not a bro.

Muscle Man trips Kitty, and Kitty lands in a giant mud puddle.

Kitty- I JUST HAD THIS WASHED!

Regular's- ASSAIL!

V

Stanley- We have the winners! Courage's and Regular's win! Adventurer's, I mean, Finn, Jake, Muscle Man, Kitty, Marceline, and Shwick! Go to the elimination fire!

Confess Cam

Muscle Man- Finn AND Kitty blew our cover!

Jake- Bye-Bye Kitty!

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Okay guys, Finn, who do you vote for?

Finn walks up

Finn- I vote For Kitty

Jake- Kitty

Marceline- Kitty

Muscle Man- Finn

Shwick- Finn

Kitty- Finn

Stanley- Oh boy, Finn vs Kitty, I want to vote, I vote for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kitty!

Kitty- So I'm out!

Stanley- Yup, [presses button]

Kitty is launched into the air

Kitty- YOU'RE ALL DIRTY DOGS! [No more stereotypes from her!]

Stanley- See you next time on Cartoon Survivor!

**18****th**** Kitty [I hate her now, she beats Courage and is a lesbian. [Hugging Bunny, hates Men] **

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred [who is naughty]**

**21****st**** Fives**


	5. Fear Feaster

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 5: Fear Feaster

Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants hunted each over in the woods, with Finn and the Stereotype blowing their teams cover, and Kitty [Stereotype] went home [thank god]

V

The Adventurer's cabin

Marceline- We're losing each over

Shwick- I'm so going to beat you losers!

Finn- Guys, we should go meet the other contestants at the fire!

V

Mordecai- What are you guys most afraid of?

Rigby- Amusement park mascots!

Everyone except Mordecai- [laughs]

Mordecai- I'm scared of death bears

Pops- My doll, Percy

Muscle Man- You have a doll?

Pops- Is that wrong?

The guys snicker

Muscle Man- Losing Starla, my girlfriend.

Margaret- Deer's, they are scary!

Eileen- Being in small closed spaces!

Mordecai- What's your fears, I want everyone to answer! Okay go!

Rigby- Amusement park mascots

Pops- Percy, my evil doll

Muscle Man- Losing Starla

Margaret- Deer's

Eileen- Claustrophobic!

Mordecai- Death Bears

Finn- The Ocean

Jake- The Lich

Bubblegum- Ghosts

Marceline- Spiders  
Gunther- Wenk Wenk [Me too]

BMO- Losing my controller

Courage- same as Marceline

Shirley- Not sure, probably dying.

Shwick- Same as Shirley

Katz- Dogs

Cajun Fox- Heights

Stanley comes in

Stanley- You all have fears? Well today for your challenge, your going to face it!

V

Stanley- First up, Mordecai gets to face his fear!

Confess Cam

Mordecai- I'm going to die

Confess Cam off

Mordecai- Is this, a cage?

Stanley- Yup, stay in here a minute, you win a point for your team!

Mordecai- Sweet! But wait, what!?

"_Growl!"_

Mordecai turn around and sees a bear

Mordecai- AAAAAAH! RUN!

Mordecai runs around the cage

Stanley- Rigby, I Want you to hug this mascot!

Rigby- Uhh!

Rigby hugs the mascot.

Stanley- Margaret, pet this!

Stanley has a deer next to him.

Confess Cam

Margaret- …..EEK!

Confess Cam Off

Margaret pets the deer

Stanley- Pops, I have something for you!

Pops- Oh boy! What is it!?

Stanley hands Pops Percy

Percy- _I'm going to draw on your face!_

Pops- WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pops drops Percy and runs away screaming

Mordecai- GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Stanley- Fine, but you just lost a point for your team

Katz- Bird

Stanley picks up Eileen, who fell asleep, and carries her away.

V

Eileen wakes up in total darkness,

Eileen- Where am I?

Eileen touches her surroundings, she puts her hands up, and they hit against something.

Eileen- I can't breathe! I can't breathe! [camera closes out, it shows a coffin, (the one Eileen is inside)] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

V

Stanley- So far, this is the scores:  
Regular's: Mordecai and Pops have not faced their fears.

Courage's:

Adventurer's: Eileen has not faced her fear

V

Finn stands on a dock in his underwear, Stanley and the rest of his team stand behind him.

Stanley- Jump in Finn!

Finn- I'm scared, [looks down] and embarrassed, what if my girlfriend Flame Princess see's me!?

Jake pushes him in

Finn- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH! GET ME OUT! AAAH! AAH! EEEEEEK!

Stanley- The Courage's are winning, Jake [turns to a man dressed as the Lich] say hi!

Jake- Hi.

Stanley- Finn, Mordecai, Pops, and Eileen are cowards! Hey Bubblegum, BOO!

Bubblegum- Ghosts are dumb, and BOO can't scare me!

Stanley- Hey BMO! [Takes his controller]

BMO- [screaming emoticon face] NOOO!

Stanley- Katz hold this [gives him Dog, Cajun go up there, and Shirley [points gun at her]

Katz- Get this off me!

Cajun Fox- I'm not scared anymore!

Shirley-I know that is a blank!

Stanley- I think the Regular's are going to lose! [Points gun at Shwick]

Shwick- I am not scared!

Marceline- What about Gunther, Courage and I!?

V

Marceline- Where am I!?

Courage- Marceline! We're in a giant spider web!

Marceline- Where's Gunther!?

Courage- Not sure, but I'm scared!

They hear a sound of scampering

Courage- AAAH! A SPIDER!

A giant tarantula slowly moves toward the two, Gunther appears

Courage- Gunther! Help us out please!

Marceline- It's going to get us!

Gunther takes Marceline and Courage's flashlights

Marceline- What are you doing!?

Gunther leaves

The Spider encloses on the two

Both- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stanley- Where's Marceline and Courage!?

Marceline and Courage appear.

Marceline- Gunther ran away from the spider screaming! He was going to leave us there to die!

Courage- We escaped in the nick of time!

Stanley- 4 people from The Regular's have not faced their fears, So, Mordecai, Katz, Pops, and Gunther cost you the challenge, meet at the elimination fire!

V

Stanley- Okay, time to vote! Mordecai!

Mordecai- I want to vote for Gunther! He was cruel!

Gunther- wenk wenk [Curse you!]

Rigby- Gunther

Bubblegum- Gunther

Gunther- Wenk [Mordecai]

Katz- Mordecai

Pops- Mordecai!

Stanley- Shirley! Who is it that you vote? Mordecai or Gunther!?

Shirley- I vote for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gunther!

Stanley presses a button, Gunther flies off

Gunther- WENNNNNNNNNNNK WENNNNNNNNNNNNNNK WENNNNNKKK! [I'LL BE BAAAAACK!]

V

Mordecai- Katz, I know you have an alliance with Cajun Fox!

Katz- I am not! I am in an alliance!

Mordecai- With whom!?

Katz- I am in a alliance with three other people, I lied, Cajun is in it! The other two members are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shwick and Pops!

Mordecai- SO that's why Pops voted me!

Katz- You're next Bird!

Katz leaves..

Confess Cam

Mordecai- Pops is leaving! Then I can get the Adventurer's to vote off Shwick! I don't need Katz to cheat and vote off everyone and win!

Confess Cam off

**17****th**** Gunther [ I got lazy off writing "Wenk" all the time]**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- Read and Review!**


	6. Really REAL Wrestling

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 6: Really REAL Wrestling

Idea by M-H1996

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants had to face their fears to win the challenge. Mordecai, Pops, Fin, Eileen, Marceline, Gunther, Courage, and Katz were among the contestants that failed, with the regular's losing, Gunther is sent home. And, Mordecai finds out about Katz alliance, is a little rivalry going on!? You'll find out today on, Cartoon Survivor!**

**V**

Mordecai meets Pops at the Regular's cabin

Mordecai- Pops, I have to tell you something.

Pops- What is it?

Mordecai- Why are you in an alliance with Katz?

Pops- He said that everyone is evil except for him, Cajun Fox, and Shwick!

Mordecai- Katz is lying! He's going to betray you so he can get the prize!

Pops- No, you guys are evil and you guys want the prize! Good-bye!

V

Mordecai- Rigby, we should form an alliance!

Rigby- Why?

Mordecai- To beat Katz! If we lose this challenge today, Katz is leaving!

Confess Cam

Mordecai- Katz is working with Pops, Cajun and Shwick! We need to get rid of some people!

Confess Cam off

Rigby- How dumb of Katz to tell you that!

Mordecai- He said I'm next!

Rigby- Fine, I'll work with you!

Mordecai- Great, all we need to do now is get Bubblegum and Shir-

Stanley- [on megaphone] I need all contestants to the fields, now!

V

BMO- What's with the wrestling cage?

Shirley- Something stupid, I'm sure

Katz- Are we wrestling?

Stanley- Correct! For your challenge, you guys will be picking teams of four to wrestle, the winning team wins invincibility today and tomorrow, the losing team that loses first faces elimination. Pick four people from your team to play.

V

Stanley- Okay, the Regular's have Mordecai-

Mordecai- Mad Man Mordo!

Stanley- Okay, we have "Mad Man Mordo" and Rig-

Rigby- Mysterious Mr. R!

Stanley- MAD MAN MORDO, MYSTERIOUS MR. R, Pops-

Pops- Huge Head!

Stanley- JUST LET ME FINISH! And Princess Bubblegum!

Stanley- For the Adventurer's we have Finn, Jake, Muscle Man, and Shwick!

Muscle Man- We going to win! Yeah-yuh!

Stanley- And for Courage's we have Courage, Cajun, BMO, and Eileen!

Eileen- Prepare to lose suckers!

Stanley- Get ready and….fight!

Finn takes down Mordecai, Jake punches Rigby, Cajun runs toward Bubblegum, In an instant, Courage, Cajun, Pops, and BMO are pinned down.

Stanley- Mordecai, Rigby, Bubblegum, Eileen, Finn, Jake, and-

Shwick and Bubblegum are both pinned by Eileen.

BMO- Come on Eileen!

Katz- Time to screw things up.

Katz runs toward Rigby and falls on him.

Rigby- What are you doing?

Katz falls down pulling down Rigby, Eileen jumps on both of them and pins them down.

Stanley- Katz and Rigby are out!

Confess Cam

Rigby- I know Katz did that for his little Alliance!

Katz- Raccoon is leaving!

V

Pops- Hey Shirley!

Shirley- Hi Big Head

Pops- You knows how you and Bubblegum are friends?

Shirley- Uh-huh

Pops- I heard bubblegum say some nasty things about you.

Confess Cam

Bubblegum- Shirley is my best friend here, she is so wonderful! There wouldn't be one bad thing I would say about her!

Confess Cam off

Shirley- Like what?

Pops- "Shirley is so annoying and ugly, she's worse than Kitty!" and "Kitty is an awful son of a toot!"

Shirley- Oh she is so leaving!

Stanley- And, the Regular's lose again! nd... The Courage's win!

Pops, Shirley, Katz and Bubblegum- What!?

Confess Cam

Katz- Bye- Bye Birdie!

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Okay, who did you guys vote for?

Mordecai walks up

Mordecai- I voted for Pops

Pops- [gasp]

Rigby walks up

Rigby- I vote for Pops, sorry

Shirley- I vote for Princess Bubblegum

Pops- Me too!

Katz- Me three!

Bubblegum- What!? Shirley, I thought we were friends!

Stanley- Sorry Princess Bubblegum, there is no way your vote can beat you, bye [presses button]

Princess Bubblegum flies off

V

Shirley and Rigby are gone

Confess Cam

Mordecai- Katz and Pops are plotting something, I need to stop it!

Confess Cam off

Katz- So Pops, my friends, you, and I will be in the final four!

Pops- Who's next?

Katz- We're going to vote off Rigby, good job lying to Shirley to get her into voting off Bubblegum!

Mordecai- [gasp]

Katz and Pops look in the bush Mordecai is hiding in.

Katz- See you tomorrow!

Pops- Bye

They both leave

Mordecai- I can't let them take Rigby!

V

**16****TH**** Bubblegum **

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- Sorry that this chapter was short, I will make more chapters, see ya! **


	7. Prank'd

**Cartoon Survivor Chapter 7: Prank'd**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants did a little wrestling, and ends with Eileen owning the other contestants, with all the regular's contestants being out first, they are sent to elimination, again, and Pops tricks Shirley into voting Bubblegum with lies, Will Katz and Pops get rid of all their teammates? Find out on Cartoon Survivor!**

**V**

Shirley- Zis team is falling apart!

Rigby- Katz and Pops are going to vote me next!? Mordecai, Shirley, you guys have to help me!

Mordecai- Shirley, Pops lied to you yesterday into voting Bubblegum, don't believe him or Katz!

Shirley- Pops lied to me!? Thanks, he's so going to get it!

V

Stanley arrives at the Courage's cabin

Stanley- Hey guys

BMO- BMO KICK [Kicks Cajun]

Stanley- Since you won the challenge yesterday, thanks to Eileen, you get a day off, you don't get to do todays challenge!

Cajun Fox- Sweet!

Margaret- Thanks Eileen!  
BMO- You got us a day off!

Eileen- Quit, your making me blush!

Courage- I barely got sleep last night, today, I shall sleep!

Courage falls to the floor asleep

V

Stanley- Okay, Regular's and Adventurer's!

Marceline- Are we doing another challenge?

Katz- Where's Courage's team?

Stanley- They get the day off!

Rigby- Lucky them

Stanley- Today for your challenge, you guys are going to have a prank war!

Confess Cam on

Muscle Man- I am the master of pranks, the Regulars are going to eat it!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Okay, you 10 have to prank each over, the last person standing wins the challenge for their team! Go!

Everyone except Muscle Man and Shirley run

Muscle Man- Oh yeah, can't wait to [starts to fall down] ooooh! OOF!

Shirley- I tied your shoelaces together! Classic!

Shirley runs away

Confess Cam on

It shows Muscle Man in his stall, destroying everything

Muscle Mam- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH! RAH! [BLEEP] YOU SHIRLEY!

Confess Cam off

V

Mordecai- Hey, Rigby, Finn, and Jake! We should form an alliance for this challenge, first we eliminate everyone else, then we fight each over, we're best bros!

Finn- Yeah, remember when we had that party, just the four of us!

Rigby- I wore that awesome Pizza King crown!

Jake- Let's do it!

V

Pops- Katz, this is so much fun!

Katz- Pops, shut it, we can't be caught.

Pops- Why are we in the girl's bathroom?

Katz- To throw a prank, hand me the plastic wrap!

Pops hands him plastic wrap

Katz covers the seat with plastic wrap

They hear footsteps

Katz- Someone is coming!

Katz and Pops hide while Shirley walks in

Shirley enters a stall

Shirley- What? Oh my- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Katz and Pops silently exit

V

Finn and Jake enter a room,

Finn- Muscle Man and Shirley are out, we have to get Marceline, Katz, Shwick, and Pops!

Jake- Okay, I have a pie ready!

Finn- Someone is coming, hide!

Finn and Jake hide behind a bush

Shwick- I'm alone! Finally!

Finn- ALVIN'S HOT JUICEBOX! ALVIN'S HOT JUICEBOX! [Throws pie at Shwick] WEE WEE WEE WEE!

Shwick- What the-

Jake- You're out Bro!

V

Marceline- The silly string Sis is coming! There's some pray,

Marceline pulls out a jar of jelly

Pops-[laughs] Shirley screamed so loud when she lost! It was hysterical!

Katz- Now we have Raccoon, Weird hat boy, Dog, Vampire, and Bird left-

Marceline- YOU AIN'T MOVIN ON! [Puts a spoon in the jar of jelly and flings it at Katz, it hits him and he falls down]

V

Finn and Jake are walking down a hallway, they find Marceline hitting Pops with Jelly,

Finn- What the-

Marceline- RAAH! [Flings jelly at the two]

Finn and Jake fall down

Marceline- Great, I'm out of jelly, at least I have two cans of silly string,

V

Mordecai- It's just us, Rigby!

Rigby- And Marceline, she's probably doing chick stuff

Mordecai- And [pulls out water gun] you fell into my trap

Rigby- 0-0

Mordecai- Any last words?

Rigby- Yeah [pulls out a rope] your standing in my trap!

Mordecai looks down at his feet, he's standing over a rope, if Rigby pulled that rope, and he would be hanged upside down

Mordecai- Touché, [points water gun]

Rigby- [grips rope]

Mordecai- This was a great fight,

Rigby- Yup, you were a great friend Mordecai

Before Mordecai and Rigby could prank each over, Marceline pops out of the airvent

Marceline- You guys suck!

Marceline sprays Mordecai and Rigby with silly string

Marceline- I win!

V

Stanley- the Adventurer's win!

Marceline- Thanks to me!

Shwick- Sweet!

Finn- Yes!

Jake- Good job!  
Muscle Man- [Wails] that should've been me!

Stanley- Regulars, you lost again, you guys suck!

Pops- Hi Shirley, Rigby was saying some nasty things to you earlier,

Shirley- I know your lying

Pops- What!?

Shirley- Nice try

V

Stanley- Have you voted?

Regular's- Yes

Pops- I voted Rigby

Katz- I vote Rigby

Rigby- Mordecai! Please help!

Stanley- Who do you vote for Rigby?  
Rigby- Pops!

Mordecai- Pops

Stanley- Okay, Shirley, who do you want gone, Rigby or Pops?

Shirley- Why do I pick the loser, fine, I choose…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pops

Pops- [tears up] WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAH! I'M OUT!?  
Stanley- Yup, [presses button]

Pops is launched in the air

Pops- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAH!

V

Mordecai- Katz, face it, you're out next, you lost a member of your alliance, and none of your other members are on this team! You're screwed!

Katz- You're going to pay Bird! Your next!

Stanley- Ooh, It's Katz vs. Mordecai! The Regulars only have them, Shirley, and Rigby! Who will be eliminated next? Find out on the next Cartoon Survivor, bye!

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR, SIL VOUS PLAIT, BITTE! **


	8. Bon Appetite!

**Cartoon Survivor Chapter 8: Bon Appetite! **

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants had to face a prank war, with Finn, Jake, Rigby, and Mordecai forming an alliance for the challenge. But their alliance fails when Marceline wins the game, and thanks to Mordecai, Shirley learns Pops is evil and not to believe him, which causes Pops to be eliminated, who will leave today? Find out on Cartoon Survivor!**

**V**

Regulars cabin

Mordecai- YOU ARE A STUPID, HORRIBLE FELINE!

Katz- WELL AT LEAST I'M A GREAT PERSON!

Rigby- NO YOUR NOT! YOU LICK YOURSELF! AND, YOU ROLL IN YOUR OWN BATHROOM!

Katz- SHUT UP RACCON!

Shirley tries to sleep in her bed, but can't because of the yelling.

Katz- YOU'RE LEAVING TODAY!

Mordecai- YOUR NOT GOING TO MAKE US LOSE! WE'RE GOING TO WIN!

Rigby- STUPID! YOU AIN'T GONNA WIN!

Shirley- I have had enough!

Shirley leaves

V

Shirley enters the Adventurer's cabin, and falls down on the floor. She covers herself with a blanket

Jake- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S SOMETHING ON THE FLOOR!

Finn pulls the blanket off

Muscle Man- Shirley! What are you doing?

Shirley- with Bird, Raccoon, and Katz arguments annoy me! I had to sleep somewhere else!

Marceline- You don't have to sleep on the floor, sleep in Kitty's bed.

Shwick- Nah, she can sleep on the floor

Shirley gets in Kitty's bed

Shirley- I wish I was on this team.

V

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- I hate Katz! He is so going home!

Rigby- Katz is so dumb, he got rid of half our team! Where's Shirley?

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Time for your challenge! Where's Mordecai, Rigby, and Katz?

Confess Cam on

Shirley- Since those three morons were fighting, I'm the team leader!

Confess Cam off

Shirley- Stanley, they have been fighting all night! I got no sleep!

Stanley- There you are!

Mordecai- You suck!

Katz- Well at least I have a high school diploma!

Rigby- STOP TALKING!

Stanley- SHUT UP!

Katz- Moron

Stanley- That's it, Mordecai and Katz, you're on the Courage's team for now on! And Rigby and Shirley, you're on the Adventurer's team!

Shirley- Hooray!

Mordecai- But that means, me and Katz are still on the same team!

Cajun Fox- I'm on your team too!

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- since Katz and Cajun are on the same team, and alliance, they could wipe out this team! I have to stop them!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Today, for lunch, you guys are going to make me lunch! Whoever's meal sucks the most, they lose

Cajun's theme starts playing

Cajun Fox- Time to make some stew!

Eileen- We are so going to win! Especially with Cajun Fox!

V

Finn- Okay, what should we make?

Muscle Man- Some chicken?

Rigby- How about roast beef?

Marceline- Sure!

Shirley- I love how this team doesn't argue!

V

Katz- Let's cook a bird stew Cajun!

Mordecai- Shut up Katz!

Courage- I'm so glad we're on the same team. We should make an alliance against Katz!

Mordecai- Sure we should!

Cajun Fox- I'm making a chicken stew! [Drops an alive chicken in a pot] let's get some spices and other stuff! BMO! Watch the food!

BMO- Cajun bossy, BMO STARE! [Stares at pot with eyes wide open!]

Chicken in pot- Can you not look at me like that?

V

Shwick- Now, we put it in the oven!

Shirley- So simple! Marceline, how did you know how to make roast beef?

Marceline- I made Mom this for her birthday with Dad, but since Dad ran around drunk, killing peeps and whatevs. I made it!

Shirley- Oh, nice to know

V

BMO- BMO CONTINUE STARE!

Katz- Come on, go!

BMO- BMO NEEDS TO USE POTTY!

BMO runs away

Katz- Time to ruin this team! [Puts the stove on to the highest temperature!]

V

Stanley- Alright, Adventurer's your first!

Finn, Jake and Rigby hold a pot of roast beef

Stanley- This looks wonderful!

Stanley takes a bite

Stanley- This is great! Thanks, you made my day!

Finn- Yes!

Stanley- Courage's! Your dish please!

Katz happily hands him a bowl of chicken stew, the stew's meat is burned and the noodles are rock hard.

Stanley takes a bite

Stanley- EWW! [Covers mouth]

Stanley runs off stage

Stanley- [retches]

Courage- Eww!

Stanley walks back

Stanley- That was the most fowl thing I have ever eaten! Adventurer's win!

Finn- Marceline! You rock!

Rigby- Yeah! You led us to victory!

Shwick- Again!

Shirley- This is a great start to a new team!

Katz- BMO burned the meat to the stew!

BMO- What!? No, BMO did not burn meat!

V

Stanley- Welcome to the Elimination fire! Courage, your first!

Courage- I vote for Katz

Stanley- Cajun!

Cajun Fox- BMO!

Stanley- Margaret and Eileen!

Margaret- BMO!

Eileen- BMO!

Stanley- Katz!

Katz- I vote for Mordecai

Stanley- Mordecai!

Mordecai- Cajun Fox!

Stanley- Wow! A lot of votes, so that is, one for Cajun, three for BMO, one for Katz, and one for Mordecai. BMO, you are out!

Stanley presses a button

BMO- I LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LORRRRRAAAAIIINNNNNEEEE AND FOOOOOTTTTTTTBAAAAAALLLLLLLL LLLLLL!

V

Mordecai- Katz, this isn't over! You may have been fooling our new team, but you aren't fooling Courage and I!

Katz- We'll see about that, bye, Bird, Dog

Katz leaves Courage and Mordecai

Courage- He's going down!

Stanley- See you next episode!

**Regularshowguy- Read and Review! BITTE! [Please in some different language] **

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****TH**** Pops**

**16****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred**

**21****st**** High Five Ghost**

**Regularshowguy- To all of my fans and followers, coming soon in a future chapter, I am going to let YOU vote who leaves! But it's not now; it's in a couple more chapters! And pretty soon, they're going to no longer be teams! **


	9. You're history!

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 9: You're history!

**STANLEY- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants cooked meals for me and then, the Courage's lost! Meanwhile, I killed the Regular's by putting 2 of them on the adventurer's, and then putting the other two on the Courage's. Who will win today?**

**V**

Courage- I am so glad to be in bed! Katz isn't here yet so… he can't bother me!

Courage falls asleep

V

_Courage's dream_

_Blue trumpet thingy- You're still not perfect!_

_V_

Courage- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The Courage's wake up

Mordecai- You ok Courage?

Courage- It was in my dream, again!

Cajun Fox- That was the fifth time this week!

Mordecai- Poor Courage!

V

Stanley- Alright guys, welcome to the fields!

Finn- Where's the mess hall?!

Jake- I'm so hungry, my guts are going to shrink!

Finn- Jake, you use that excuse, when I said we couldn't get a toy, you said your guts were going to explode from your face.

Jake- oops!

Stanley- You guys are not eating!

Contestants- o_o

Stanley- Today, we're doing a challenge based off a day in history, the American Revolution!

Jake- Ahh, History is boring!

Finn- Yeah, its bunk!

Confess Cam on

Marceline- Jake has been being negative lately

Katz- That bird is leaving today!

Mordecai- I better keep an eye on Katz

Courage- I have been having so many night terrors, Katz doesn't even scare me anymore!

Stanley- the Courage's will be the American Colonists, the Adventurer's will be the British!

Rigby- [in British accent] Cheerio! Let's win and eat some crumpets!

Adventurer's- SHUSH!

V

Katz- We have a really low weapon supply

Mordecai- As long as we don't waste it we will be fine

Margaret- I don't think we can trust Katz and Cajun!

Confess Cam on

Katz- I hate birds

Confess Cam off

Courage- [yawn] I'm…..so…tired!

From out of nowhere Muscle Man shoots Courage with a paintball gun

Courage- The things I do for love

Katz- Cajun! Dispose of Courage's carcass!

Cajun drags Courage into their tent

Rigby- HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rigby runs out of nowhere

Katz grabs the gun and shoots

Rigby dodges in mid air

Katz- Come on shoot him!

Mordecai, Eileen, and Cajun Fox grab their paintball guns!

They all miss

Cajun messes with Eileen's gun and shoots himself!

Cajun Fox- Eileen just shot me! Traitor! Traitor!

Katz- That's it!

Courage- Wait! Cajun shot Himself! He blamed it on Eileen!

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- They are not getting rid of Eileen!

Rigby shoots the Regular's except for Eileen

Mordecai- I'm hit!

Katz- I hate you!

Mordecai- I know!

Eileen shoots everyone except Rigby

Confess Cam on

Eileen- I better win this! Or Cajun will knock me out!

Confess Cam off

Rigby- Are you going to shoot me!?

Eileen- Maybe…

Katz- SHOOT HIM NOW!

Eileen shoots

Rigby- HA! IT MISSED!

Rigby shoots

Eileen- Right back at ya!

Confess Cam on

Rigby- She isn't going to give up!

Confess Cam off

Rigby shoots Eileen

Rigby- It's all over…

Eileen moans

Katz- bye bye mole

Rigby- Yes! I won!

V

Stanley- the Adventurer's win!

Katz- Yes! I mean…oh no…

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Cajun sent us to elimination again!

Eileen- I'm not leaving!

Rigby- I had to shoot her to win, which was kind of hard

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Okay guys, who did you vote for!?

Mordecai- I vote Cajun Fox

Courage- Me too!

Margaret- I vote for Eileen, sorry…

Confess Cam on

Margaret- It's kind of hard to vote for my friend…

Confess Cam off

Eileen- I vote Katz

Stanley- Cajun and Katz, do you have the same vote?

Katz- Yes we vote..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eileen

Stanley- It's Cajun vs Eileen! I'm going to vote it is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eileen!

Mordecai, Courage, Margaret, and Eileen- 0-0

Stanley presses a button!

Eileen flies off

V

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Cajun Fox is going down!

Courage- This isn't over Katz!

Confess Cam off

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th ** **Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives **


	10. Katz don't dance

**Cartoon Survivor Chapter 10: Katz don't dance**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants redid the American Revolution, Cajun tricked his team into voting Eileen, dang, even Margaret voted for her! Eileen leaves, who will leave today?**

**V**

Katz- I hate birds

Moredecai- I hate cats

Courage- Could you two stop arguing?

Katz- No

Mordecai- No, when he leaves, we'll sleep in peace, I can't wait for him to be gone!

Katz- [growl]

Margaret- I can't believe Cajun tricked me into voting Eileen

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Now that there's three of us against Katz and Cajun, if we lose, we can finally vote off that retard!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- [over megaphone] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Mordecai- MY EARS!

Courage- MURIEL!

All the contestants run to Stanley

Jake- What's wrong!?

Stanley- Nothing, I just wanted to wake you guys up by screaming!

Finn- [flips him off]

Stanley- Today, you contestants will be dancing wearing roller skates, since there are not enough girls, some dancing pairs will be two boys, [NO YAOI COMMENTS!]

Shirley- I better be paired with Ze boy

Stanley- I'll name the pairs, Margaret and Finn, Shirley and Courage, Marceline and Cajun, Shwick and Muscle Man, Jake and Rigby, and… Mordecai and Katz!

Mordecai- 0-0

Katz- 0-0

Stanley- You two have to work together

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Katz sucks!

Katz- I hate this show

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Okay first, Margaret and Finn dance to a waltz song!

Margaret and Finn are wearing roller skates on a dance floor, they start dancing the waltz

Mordecai- [looks at Finn angrily]

Margaret throws Finn in the air and catches him

Finn accidentally gropes Margaret

Mordecai- HEY! Watch where you put your hands bub!

Finn blushes

V

Stanley- You guys get 7 points

Finn- We did a good job!

Stanley- Okay, Shirley and Courage, dance to Poker Face by Lady Gaga!

Poker face starts playing

Confess Cam on

Courage- No, we have to dance to a girly song!

Shirley and Courage starts dancing,

Katz- I hate you

Mordecai- I hate you too

Katz- retard

Mordecai- turd

V

Stanley- I give you guys a 6!

Shirley- What? We did better than a 6!

Stanley- So what, Marceline and Cajun! Dance to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

V

Stanley- 8 points! Shwick and Muscle Man! Dance to Summer time loving loving in the summer time!

V

Stanley- 5 points!

Muscle Ma- butt

Stanley- I get to choose who leaves of the losing pair! So, you better do better! Rigby and Jake, dance to Gangnam Style!

Rigby and Jake dance Gangnam Style, but Jake ends up falling down, Rigby and Jake do horribly

V

Stanley- 3 points, Katz and Mordecai, time to do the Harlem Shake!

Harlem Shake starts playing

Mordecai and Katz start dancing

Mordecai- Why did you get rid of Eileen?

Katz- Because me and Cajun are going to get rid of everyone else, but you!

Mordecai- That's it!

Mordecai and Katz start punching each over, there's blood all over the floor, and the two began viciously punching each over

Stanley- [laughs]

Margaret- Why are you enjoying this?

Song- And now do the Harlem Shake!

V

Stanley- While the janitors clean up Mordecai and Katz's blood, they both get 10 points!

Contestants- 0-o WHAT!?

Mordecai- Yes! We win!

Katz- No! We won!

Stanley- Jake and Rigby did the worst and I choose who leaves, so I choose…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake!

Jake- Wait! Rigby did worse!

Rigby- Shut up!

Stanley presses a button

Jake flies off

V

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- Read and review por favor, who do you think will leave next?**


	11. Hang on!

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 11: Hang on!

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants did the Harlem Shake, Gangnam Style, and more in a dancing challenge, Mordecai and Katz murdered each over instead of dancing, and since I'm a sick little person, I gave them 10 points and they won! Jake left, who will leave today?**

**V**

Courage- These pancakes are delicious, hey chef! What's in these pancakes? They're so good!

Chef- Oh, I put toenail clippings, nose hair, and a little bit of cigarette ash,

Courage- Oop! [covers mouth and runs out of the mess hall]

All the contestants except Courage starve

Stanley sits at a table and receives a perfect buffet breakfast

Shirley- Zis food is disgusting!

Katz- Cajun, can't you make a bird stew or something?

Margaret- Shut up Katz!

Katz- You shut it, moron!

Mordecai- Don't call my crush a-

Katz- What was that?

Mordecai- Nothing…[face palm]

Cajun Fox- Eww! My ma even made better food than this!

Muscle Man- You know who else makes food worse than your mom

Cajun- [Silence]

Muscle Man- MY MOM!

Stanley- [Finishes bite] looks like you contestants are ready for your challenge

Courage- [finishes vomiting] I'm hungry!

V

Stanley- See those handle bars? Do you know what you're going to do?

Shwick- You don't want to know what we're going to do

Courage shakes his head

Stanley- You guys are going to hang on, we will have 10 rounds, and the person at the end who does not win a round loses,

Confess Cam on

Rigby- We have to hang on a bar, that's so easy

Marceline- It sounds quite fun actually

Confess Cam off

V

The contestants are shown high in the air, holding on handles in a swing like ride,

Stanley- Okay, go!

The swings start spinning

Courage- I think I'm going to toss cookies again!

Margaret- Don't puke on me!

Mordecai and Katz both fall down, slapping each over

Shwick- This is so easy, million dollars, here I come!

Shirley, Courage, Rigby, and Muscle Man fall down

Shwick- This is easy!

Margaret and Shwick fall down

Finn- This is like the Dread Mill, but worse!

Marceline- You're going to lose Finn!

Finn- No I'm not!

Finn kicks Marceline down'

Finn- Street Rules!

V

Stanley- Round 2! Let's go!

After 5 minutes, Only Katz and Mordecai are up

Katz- You're going down!

Mordecai- No I'm not!

Katz- Yes you are

Katz kicks Mordecai in the face and he falls down

V

Stanley- Okay so there are four more rounds left, we have Rigby, Courage, Shwick, Muscle Man, and Shirley, one of these five will leave

In the round, Shirley wins

In the second, Courage wins

V

Stanley- Okay, Shwick, Muscle Man and Rigby, one of you three will leave and go home, let's do this

V

The spinning thing starts again

Rigby- Faster baby, faster!

Stanley puts the switch on "So fast you might die" setting

The thing spins really fast

Muscle Man- WOOOOOOOOOAH! HELLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEE!

Rigby- This is fun! WOO! WOO! CRANK IT UP!

Muscle Man and Shwick fall

V

In the final round, Shwick and Muscle Man hold onto the handles and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shwick falls down

Stanley- Shwick, I'm sorry buddy, but you are out!

Shwick- Wait, he pushed me!

Muscle Man- Liar!

Stanley presses a button and Shwick flies off

Stanley- I love pressing that button

Stanley turns to the remaining 10 contestants

Stanley- I have some exciting news for you 10!

**To be continued in Chapter 12!**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- You know how I said in chapter 10 you guys could vote someone off? Well, I am canceling that, there's 10 contestants left, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Margaret, Courage, Katz, Cajun Fox, Shirley, Finn, and Marceline are left, 9 more chapters until we find out who wins! Lire et Avis sil vous plait [Read and review please in French!] Now if you need me, I am going to sleep! **


	12. The Big Split

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 12: The Big Split

Idea from Kenny Plain

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants had to hang on a swinging handle bar, Shwick lost and left the game, who will leave today on: Cartoon Survivor? **

**V**

Stanley- I have some great news!

Muscle Man- You have a girlfriend?

Shirley- Your Mom hates you?

Stanley- Shut it! You guys are no longer teams!

Mordecai- So, were against each over?

Stanley- Yup, it's a free for all! But,

Contestants- [silence]

Stanley- You guys aren't the finals, 5 more contestants gone and you are finalists!

Mordecai- Well, that's great,

The contestants leave

Stanley- Wait! You have one more challenge!

Contestants- -_-

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- I told you Benson, I knew that I would make it to the merge!

Rigby- Sucks Eileen left… but still, Muscle Man, Mordecai and Margaret are still here

Margaret- I'm so happy to have made it this far!

Muscle Man- MY MOTHER!

Katz- How is bird still here?

Cajun Fox- Katz and I will wipe those losers!

Shirley- Sup?

Courage- [nervous] can you get that camera out of my face, oh, hi Muriel!

Finn- The others can just face facts, I'm going to win!

Marceline- I'm still here!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Since it is midnight, you guys will be in the woods, hiding!

Courage- Hiding?

Stanley- I have an ax murderer after you guys!

Courage- What!?

Shirley- Courage, you're sweating again

Confess Cam on

Courage- I'm so leaving, Ax murderer's scare me!

Rigby- Texas chainsaw!

Confess Cam off

V

Mordecai- Rigby, Courage, remember what Stanley said?

Rigby- Yeah, we have to avoid the ax, if we get hit by the ax, we're out of the game

Courage- I'm scared

V

Shirley- Margaret, Marceline, let's get those boys out!

Marceline- But Finn is my friend,

Margaret- Have you seen yourself in "Marceline's closet"?

Marceline- Nope,

Shirley- Good, Finn saw your-

Margaret- [nods head in disagreement]

V

Muscle Man- You know who else married a ax killer?

Cajun Fox- Die

Muscle Man- My Mom!

Katz- You're making fun of your own mom!

Muscle Man- What?

Cajun Fox- Shush! I hear something, sounds like footsteps!

V

Finn- Why did no one come with me?

Finn hears Katz, Muscle Man, and Katz scream

Finn- Good that they are out

V

Katz- What was that!?

Cajun Fox- It got Mitch!

Katz- His name was Mitch!?

Cajun Fox- I'm scared!

Katz- I know something is out there!

V

Marceline- Where did Margaret go?

Shirley- Don't know, probably lost

Marceline- Maybe she needs to take a break

They hear Margaret scream

Shirley- What was that!?

Something gets Shirley

Marceline runs

V

Stanley- Pre game stats, Muscle Man, Margaret, and Shirley are out!

V

Courage screams

Mordecai- What!? What is it?

Courage- There! Something grabbed Rigby! HELP ME! MURIEL! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Mordecai looks in the bush, Rigby is not there, and then… something grabs him!

Mordecai- [scream]

Courage- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Courage runs

V

Stanley- And… we have the winner!

Courage- Who won?

Stanley- Finn did!

Finn- Yes! I got immunity!

Confess Cam on

Courage- More night terrors, here they come!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- And Finn, you can pick who leaves today!

Katz- 0-0

Cajun Fox- 0-0

Courage- Yes!

Confess Cam on

Finn- I know who's leaving!

Confess Cam off

Finn- I'm sick of the arguing so… I choose…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz- What!?

Cajun Fox- No!

Stanley is about to press the button…

Muscle Man- Wait!

Stanley- What!?

Muscle Man- Take me instead, I kind of miss my girl, Starla

Stanley- Are you sure Mitch? Katz deserves to lose!

Mordecai- Muscle Man! Don't do it!

Stanley presses a button

Muscle Man flies off

Courage- [crying] Why!? WAAAAH!

Mordecai- I hate him! Why!?

Katz- What!? You should be happy I'm still here!

Mordecai- Hey, Katz, I wrote a song for you!

Katz- Oh boy, a new theme song

Mordecai- _Twinkle Twinkle little star_

_I want to hit you with a car_

_Throw you off a tree so high_

_Hope you break your neck and die!_

Katz- That's it!

Katz chases Mordecai and claws him

Rigby- I'll get the Band-Aids

V

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters, Kenny Plain, thanks for the challenge idea, there are nine peeps left, who's going to get the prize? 8 chapters left until the mystery is solved! **


	13. Cart Racers

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 13: Cart racers!

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants tried to escape an Ax Murderer, Finn beat the ax killer and won immunity, and the choice of picking who leaves, he picks Katz, but Muscle Man stands up and quits, who will leave today? Find out on Cartoon Survivor**

**V**

Courage is writing in a journal

Courage- _Dear Muriel, I miss you, but today, Stanley has been driving everyone crazy with these challenges, I starting to fall in love with Shirley, and Mordecai and Wimpz keeps fighting!_

Shirley- You're in love with me?

Mordecai- You just read your letter out loud

Courage- No! [red face] I'm in love with another Shirley!

Rigby- Which Shirley?

Courage- SHIRLEY TEMPLE!

Katz- Weirdo

Confess Cam on

Courage- Shirley Temple, if you are reading this, I am not in love with you, I am actually in love with this Shirley!

Katz- [off screen] I KNEW IT!

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Hello my peeps

Mordecai- What is with the cars with our names on it?

Stanley- It's part of our challenge Mordecai

Cajun Fox- Great,

Finn- But, I don't know how to drive

Stanley- Finn, stop putting words in my mouth!

Finn- What are we doing with these carts?

Stanley- You guys are going to race around the island, person in 9th place loses

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- I am good at driving the cart, I might win

Rigby- Oh yeah, I'm going to be in the final 8!

Courage- [drinks Shirley temple] No, I hate her!

Shirley Temple- [crying]

Confess Cam off

Stanley- 10, 5, 3, 1, GO!

The contestants drive off

Stanley- I was too tired to count from 10 to 1 normally readers

V

Rigby- HOW DO YOU WORK THESE THINGS?

Courage- This is easier than my tractor!

Shirley- How do you drive?

Courage- I don't know how to teach you right now, maybe later

Marceline bumps into Courage's cart, Courage crashes

Courage- RINGO STARR VOICES THE DUCK BROTHERS! [Falls of cliff]

V

Mordecai, Rigby, Katz, and Finn are driving, Marceline in catching up

Mordecai drives into Katz

The two starts bumping into each over

They drive off the road

Confess Cam on

Rigby- Katz and Mordecai argue some much, I don't think Mordecai will be in the final eight!

Shirley- Who's Ringo Starr?

Confess Cam off

Rigby and Finn drive past the finish line

Computer- 1ST RIGBY SALYER, 2ND FINN THE HUMAN!

Stanley- Oh boy, you two drove into the final eight!

Finn- Yes!

Rigby- Sweet!

Stanley- Hey there's Margaret and Cajun!

Cajun makes it first

Computer- 3RD CAJUN FOX, 4TH MARGARET HADDAD

Shirley passes

Computer- 5TH SHIRLEY THE MEDIUM

V

Katz, Mordecai, and Marceline continue driving

Katz- DIE!

Mordecai- You are just like Ringo Starr!

Katz- WHAT IS WITH THE RINGO STARR REFRENCES!?

Katz falls behind Marceline

V

Stanley- What is that?

Rigby- It's Mordecai!

Mordecai passes

Computer- 6TH SHIRLEY TEMPLE!

Stanley hits the Computer

Computer- 6TH MORDECAI QUINTEL!

Courage passes

Computer- 7TH Courage Bagge!

Stanley- It's either Katz or Marceline leaving!

Everyone except Cajun- MARCELINE! HURRY! HURRY!

Stanley- IT'S KATZ!

Mordecai- IT'S MARCELINE!

Stanley- IT'S KATZ!

Mordecai- IT'S-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Computer- 8TH RINGO STARR!

Mordecai- [to Stanley] Don't fix that!

Stanley- Marceline! Your out!

Marceline- Wait don't!

Stanley presses a button

Marceline flies off

Stanley- Come on guys, go get some rest!

V

**9****TH**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man (Quit)**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**22****nd**** Shirley Temple (OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!)**

**Regularshowguy- 8 guys left, Finn is the only person from Adventure Time left! Will he leave next? Who will leave next? Sorry for the Ringo Starr crap, I heard he sucks; hey you didn't hear it from me! Does Courage love Shirley Temple?**

**Courage- I DON'T!**

**Shirley Temple- ohhh…**


	14. Eye of the blue jay

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 14: Eye of the blue jay

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants raced on their carts, and Ringo Starr ruined everything, Marceline was in last place and ended up going home, who will leave today? **

**V**

Rigby- Dang! You won again!

Mordecai- I can't believe they released an Alley Fight Dudes for handheld!

Margaret- Sweet! I got a weapon!

Courage- Come on Rigby! Tag out! I need to come in!

Cajun Fox- Can I play?

Courage, Mordecai, Margaret, and Rigby- NO!

Stanley- Guys! Come on out! Time for a new challenge!

V

Courage- What is with the ninjas?

Shirley- Something stupid, I'm sure

Katz- Oh boy, we're fighting aren't we?

Stanley- Yes!

Confess Cam on

Rigby- From my learning's from Tekken and Alley Fight Dudes, I'm so going to kick everyone's a-

Stanley- NO SWEARING!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Be careful with the floor!

Margaret- Why?

Stanley- With a slam hard enough, this floor can be broke easily, so watch your step!

Cajun Fox- This seems fun!

V

Stanley- Okay first, it's Rigby and Cajun!

Cajun- Sweet, can't wait to kick your one cheeked bottom

Rigby- STOP WATCHING DEATH PUNCHIES!

Cajun and Rigby start fighting and Cajun kicks Rigby in the face, Cajun then starts beating Rigby with a pan!

Stanley- Cajun wins! Rigby, go stand in that corner!

Stanley points at a cage in a corner, it says "Loser"

Rigby gets in the cage

V

Stanley- Okay, Margaret and Shirley, time for a cat fight!

Katz- I feel offended

Margaret and Shirley start fighting

V

Margaret stands in the Loser Cage

Stanley- Finn and Courage, get ready to fight!

Finn pulls out his sword, Courage screams in fear, Courage starts kicking Finn's foot in anger, but Finn punches Courage to the ground, Courage's tooth falls out of his mouth, and Finn kicks Courage, Courage raises a white flag

Courage- I surrender!

Confess Cam on

Courage- So far, Margaret, Rigby and I could be eliminated, Mordecai, you better kick Katz butt!

Rigby- I can't believe that southern beat me!

Cajun Fox- I'm not a southern, one cheek!

Rigby- Shut it Fox!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Now it's time for the ultimate fight, The brave blue jay that has cheated death multiple times-

Katz- He should be dead by now!

Stanley- And the cat that kills victims with his evil spiders!

Katz- I am honored!

Stanley- Ready, set, go!

Mordecai and Katz start fighting; Katz claws Mordecai and starts punching him

Mordecai- Ow!

Stanley- Chicken?

Courage- Come on Mordecai!

Shirley- You can do it!

Rigby- Teach that fool!

Katz kicks Mordecai

Margaret- Come on!

Mordecai grabs Katz leg and throws him down and pins him,

But Katz breaks free and starts beating our awesome hero

The feline punches Mordecai

Shirley- Stanley! There's blood all over the place!

Stanley- That's why it's rated T

Shirley- I thought it was rated K+

Rigby- Come on Mordo!

Mordecai- Can't breathe

Katz- A little fight before dying, dear boy?

Katz starts beating Mordecai and kicks him in the air

Katz- TRY TO FIGHT AS FAST AS YOU CAN! [Strikes Mordecai in the air, Mordecai is slammed into the ground]

Mordecai- [all beaten up] Ohhhhh…..

Margaret- Mordecai! You better out a hurt on this retard, this is your girlfriend talking to you!

"Girlfriend" echoes in Mordecai's head

Mordecai's eyes turn red, _Eye of the tiger _starts playing

Katz- Oh crap!

Mordecai beats Katz for 10 minutes straight; Katz blood is all over the floor

Mordecai finishes him by slamming him in the ground so hard, he falls through the ground

V

Stanley- Mordecai, Shirley, Cajun Fox, and Finn get immunity and win!

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Yes!

Finn- Final 7!

Shirley- I've made it this far, I'm impressed

Cajun Fox- My dear fans, I will win for you!

Confess Cam off

V

Margaret, Rigby, Courage, and Katz stand near Stanley

Stanley- I judged you guys on your skill, I pick who leaves,

Margaret- 0-0

Rigby- 0-0

Courage- 0-0, 0-o

Katz- o-0, figures

Stanley- Courage, you are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Staying!

Courage- Yes! [runs back to cabin]

Stanley- Rigby, you are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Staying!

Rigby- Later fools!

Stanley- Katz or Margaret, I choose…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Margaret!

Margaret- Wait! Tell Mordecai I love him!

Stanley presses a button and Margaret flies off

V

**8****th ****Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man (quit)**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred [I think he's a pedophile, 0-0]**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- There's another challenge; you know how Rigby mentioned Tekken? BEST VIDEO GAME SERIES EVER! Shirley is the only girl left! Who do you think will leave? Don't forget to review!**


	15. Barf Breakfest

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 15: Barf Breakfast

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the players beat the crap out of each-over, Cajun, Mordecai, Shirley, and Finn won, Margaret is sent home, who will leave today on, ****Cartoon Survivor**

**V**

Stanley- Welcome to the Mess hall!

Mordecai- I'm so hungry, what's for breakfast?

Stanley- Our chef, Chef Hurlz, has made some food for you!

Confess Cam on

Rigby- It better be good food!

Shirley- I'm the last girl left, I am going to try and beat the other boys, lay the challenges on me Stan!

Katz- The Bird is going to leave,

Confess Cam off

Hurlz- I'm glad to be here, for part 1 of your challenge, make the most disgusting thing you can make!

Cajun's theme starts playing

Mordecai- Oh lord

Cajun Fox- Prepare to leave my little enemies, and Katz

Rigby- I hate you

Cajun Fox- Dumb raccoon is a pain in my

V

Hurlz- The special guest star to judge your food is Justin Bieber!

JB- Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! [I am so glad to be here!]

JB- BABY! [AAAAH!]

Justin Bieber has been shot and falls to the floor

Katz hides a gun behind his back

Confess Cam on

Katz- Your welcome

Confess Cam off

Hurlz- Change of plans, I will judge your food

V

Hurlz- Alright, Mordecai, what did you make?

Mordecai- I made a hamburger full of dead bugs, nose hairs, and toe nail clippings

Hurlz- Change of plans, again! YOU get to eat your food

Katz- I love you Hurlz [evil smile]

Mordecai raises the nasty burger to his face and eats it

Hurlz- If you puke, you are automatically out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mordecai doesn't vomit

Hurlz- Mordecai moves on! Shirley! What did you make?

Shirley- I made a bug smore, full of bugs of any kind, finished off with two graham crackers

Shirley eats the smore and does not puke

Katz- I have made a spider soup

Hurlz- Is it full of spiders?

Katz- Yep

Hurlz- Then EAT it!

Katz eats the entire bowl of soup and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His face goes green and… he forces it back down

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- I loved seeing Katz suffer!

Rigby- I have to eat the disgusting meal I made and I can't throw up, that seems easy

Cajun Fox- I made some stew, which I don't want to eat!

Katz- This is for Mordecai [pulls out middle finger]

Confess Cam off

Hurlz- Good job on eating your literal pee soup, Finn

Finn walks off stage with a green face, his face's color returns

V

Hurlz- Okay, Rigby, what did you make?

Rigby- I roasted a dead rat and covered it with expired ketchup,

Hurlz- Eat!

Rigby takes a bite from the sandwich and…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His face turns green, he runs to a bucket, but it is full, he starts to vomit all over the place

Hurlz- Rigby is out! Rigby, you are no longer in this tournament!

V

Stanley is in his bed

Stanley- I love doing this

Stanley presses his button

And Rigby flies off

V

Hurlz- Cajun, Courage, eat your food

They both eat the disgusting meals, Cajun throws up

Hurlz- You can't leave Cajun, but you can clean up all the throw up

Cajun- [bleep]

**V**

**7****th**** Rigby**

**8****th**** Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** The Pedophile**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- To all those Justin B haters, that is my Easter gift, Justin gets killed by Katz in this chapter, I had fun writing this XD, Thank Me, not Katz, only Mordecai, Courage, Finn, Shirley, Katz, and Cajun are left, who do you think will leave next? Who do you think will win? Find out next time on Cartoon Survivor, Finn and Mordecai are the only people from their shows left, Will the Blue Jay leave? Will the wimpy dog leave? Will the evil feline leave? Will the sly fox leave? The hero? The medium? **


	16. Chains

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 16: Chains

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, my dear friend Chef Hurlz helped me with the challenge, the contestants had to make the most disgusting meal that they could come up with, Bug Smores, Gross Burgers, Pee Soup, and more! Rig by ended up vomiting first and went home, who will go today, who will not be in our finalists?**

**V**

Confess cam on

Mordecai- I can't believe I have made it this far

Katz- This sucked, that dumb bird screwed up my chances into voting off him and that Dog

Cajun Fox- I remember weeks ago when I first came to this island, I was so excited!

Courage- Muriel, I will try to win this, I promise!

Finn- Take that Jake! I am probably going to make it to the finalists!

Shirley- Last girl left, I have to do better

Confess Cam off

Cajun Fox- Katz, we did a good job this season, all we need to do is get that bird off today, the dog, medium, and the hero won't expect it!

Katz- Today, we get rid of Moredecai!

Mordecai- You know that I can hear you guys!

Confess Cam on

Moredecai- This is not fun at all! Katz is trying to get me out, well today, he leaves!

Courage- I wish that Rigby was still here, Mordecai, Rigby, and I could take out Katz and get to the finale together!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- [over mega phone] Time for your challenge players!

V

All six players walk out of their cabins

Stanley- Today, you guys will be paired into pairs of two

Confess Cam on

Katz- I know Stanley is going to pair me with that moronic bird!

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Okay, Courage and Shirley are a pair!

Courage blushes

Shirley- Are you in love with me?

Courage blushes harder

Stanley- Finn and Cajun are partners

Finn- Shmow!

Katz- I'm with the bird, aren't I?

Mordecai- Yep

Stanley- The losing pair that loses goes through elimination where I pick who leaves the pair.

V

Stanley- I am going to ask you guys questions, you guys have to work together to answer them, question 1, Who was the first one to leave

DING

Stanley- Yes, Courage?

Courage- High Five Ghost!

Stanley- Correct! One point for Courage and Shirley

Shirley- Yes

Stanley- Who was the first girl to leave?

DING

Stanley- Shirley!

Shirley- Kitty

Stanley- My word, another point for those two!

V

Stanley- Courage and Shirley beat the challenge, they get immunity! And spots for the finalists!

Confess Cam on

Shirley- Yes, I made it to the finalists!

Courage- I love this show! Katz better lose!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Cajun, Finn, Mordecai, Katz, you guys are going to do a three legged race, whoever makes it in last place loses the challenge!

V

Stanley- Ready?

Katz- Let's get in the finals bird

Mordecai- We shall work together!

Stanley- Go!

Mordecai and Katz are chained together by the legs and start running

Finn and Cajun take the lead

Finn- Come on! Finalists here we come!

V

Stanley- I brought back the computer

Shirley- The one computer that called Katz "Ringo Starr"

Courage- Seriously, do not fix it!

Katz and Mordecai trip and fall while Finn and Cajun Fox take the lead

But Katz and Mordecai get back up and take the lead

Stanley- It's…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz and Mordecai make it to the finals!

Computer- 1st Katz and Lady Gaga

Katz- [to Stanley] do not fix that!

V

Cajun and Finn stand

Stanley- I have witnessed you guys doing this game, one of you did better

Confess Cam on

Cajun – I was better than Finn!

Finn- I didn't give up, but Cajun started complaining!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- I choose…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cajun Fox is leaving, you did worse, sorry bud

Stanley presses a button

Cajun Fox- REMEMBER ME!

Cajun flies off the island like the past 16 contestants who have faced this fate

Stanley turns to the final 5

Stanley- You contestants are now finalists!

Confess Cam on

Shirley- Yes!

Courage- I made it Muriel!

Mordecai- I told you I would make it far, Benson!

Katz- Why did Stanley get rid of my best bro? Well, I will beat everyone else, for him

Finn- Awesome!

Confess Cam off

**6****th**** Cajun Fox**

**7****th**** Rigby**

**8****th**** Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred**

**21****st**** High Five Ghost**

**Regularshowguy- 4 more chapters left until we have a winner! I am having a lot of fun writing this story, Mordecai, Finn, Katz, Shirley, and Courage are finalists, and in the next chapter, prepare to see the lives of the past contestants! **


	17. Launched

**Cartoon Survivor Chapter 17: Launched**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the players were put in pairs of two to face challenges, Cajun left, we have five contestants left, who will leave today?**

**V**

Stanley is standing on a beach, instead of his usual outfit, he is wearing swim trunks

Stanley- Welcome to the Cartoon Survivor special, where we get to see our past eliminated contestants!

Fives, Fred, Ice King, Kitty, Gunther, Bubblegum, Pops, BMO, Eileen, Jake, Shwick, Muscle Man, Marceline, Margaret, Rigby, and Cajun Fox are standing on a beach, also wearing bathing suits.

Fives- BEACH PARTY!

Harlem Shake starts playing

The camera shows Rigby and Eileen making out, and then they notice the camera and blush

Ice King walks up to all the girls

Ice King- Hey Ladies! Want some of this [points to him]

The girls run away

V

Muscle Man- Hey Rigby, can you play this maze game?

Rigby- Sure

Rigby takes the laptop

Muscle Man- Now look closely

Rigby- Okay

The laptop changes from an innocent maze to a frightening face, it scream's twice

Rigby- GAWD DANG!

Rigby throws the laptop into the water

The laptop hits Gunther

The face is still showing

Gunther- Wenk, wenk wenk wenk [Hey, you look hot!] (to the frightening face)

Muscle Man punches Rigby

V

Cajun Fox is looking through binoculars, he is staring at Kitty

Cajun Fox- Jackpot!

He is now staring at Kitty's breasts

Kitty- Ahh! Hmm! Pervert!

Kitty smacks Cajun in the face

V

Fred- Ice Man, do you need a haircut?

Ice King- Sure, just a little off the top

V

Ice King- AAAH! MY BEARD!

Fred has shaved Ice King's beard off

V

Rigby and Eileen are sitting together

Rigby- I missed you

Eileen- I missed you too

Rigby- Sucks that you left

Eileen- Sucks that you ate a dead rat

They both kiss

V

Stanley- Man, there's craziness everywhere! Past losers, I want you guys to vote who you want gone

The contestants write on the piece of paper

BMO- BMO write vote

Kitty- Hope this person leaves

Ice King- BYE BYE FINN!

Bubblegum- [Marks paper with pencil angrily]

Fives- It feels good to be here again, even though we aren't competing

V

Cajun makes sure no one is there, he has a pencil in his hands

Cajun- Time for the old tricks!

V

Stanley- Okay guys, apparently, ALL of you had changed your votes to the same person, It's a big mystery on who leaves

Mordecai, Courage, Katz, Shirley and Finn walk out

Stanley- Making it to the final four first is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Confess Cam on

Katz- What a surprise! I make it before the bird does!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Moving on next is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courage!

Courage- Yes!

Courage catches up to Katz and beats him to the cabin

Stanley- Finn, your moving on!

Finn leaves

Stanley- It's Shirley or Mordecai, the person who is leaving is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirley!

Shirley- What?

Stanley- Everyone changed their votes to you!

Everyone except Cajun- What?

Stanley- Yeah, the losers had a beach party and voted who they wanted gone

Shirley- But, everyone likes me!

Stanley- Apparently not

Mordecai- Wait, so we don't get a challenge?

Stanley- Nope, this chapter was just too see our past losers and in the end, got to vote someone off,

Shirley flies off as Stanley presses his button

Stanley turns to the others [except Mordecai]

Stanley- Did you know that you are all standing on a catapult?

Contestants- What?

Stanley hands the button to Mordecai

Mordecai presses it and everyone flies off

V

**5****th**** Shirley**

**6****th**** Cajun Fox**

**7****th**** Rigby**

**8****th**** Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Princess Bubblegum **

**17****th**** Gunther **

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- Sorry that this chapter sucked, I wanted to do this, there are no girls in the contest now, The hero, evil feline, wimp dog, and the blue jay remain, who will leave next? **


	18. Dodge ball of doom

**Cartoon Survivor Chapter 18: Dodge ball of Doom**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the past contestants had a beach party on this island, at the end, everyone voted, and something mysterious happened, Shirley ended up leaving! Will Finn, Courage, Mordecai, or Katz leave next? Find out now!**

**V**

Mordecai- Hey Finn! Courage! I found something Bubblegum left behind yesterday!

Mordecai shows a machine that can make giant holograms

Courage- Ooh! I want to try! Make Margaret appear, and make her a princess!

Margaret appears as a princess

Mordecai- [blushing] Guys! Stop! Don't make our relationship awkward!

Finn- Make her 40 percent sexier!

Margaret is now dressed as Egyptian princess

Mordecai blushes

Finn- Nah, 60 percent

Margaret is now dressed like a Viking princess

Finn- 9000000 PERCENT!

Mordecai- EWW! AAH!

Margaret is fat and nude; she is as fat and big as Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars

Courage- AAAH! KILL IT! KILL IT!

The hologram of Margaret disappears

Stanley- Katz! Mordecai! Courage! Finn! Time for your challenge!

V

Stanley- Glad that you guys could make it to the gym, see that machine?

Courage- Yep

Katz- What does it do?

Stanley- This thing shoots balls [Mordecai and Finn snicker] at you guys, you guys must dodge them, there will be three rounds, and the winner of the first round does not compete in the next two rounds and moves to the final three! The person that does not win loses, understand?

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- I was good at dodge ball in high school, this will be easy!

Katz- This challenge sounds like fun, I'll make sure that bird gets hit and loses!

Courage- I'm so nervous, I have made it this far, I won't give up

Finn- I told you I would make it to the final four, take that Jake!

Confess Cam off

The machine starts shooting Dodge balls

Courage runs around

Katz- I will catch a ball, I will!

Finn kicks a ball, it hits the machine

Finn- Shmow!

Katz gets hit by a ball

Katz- Darn it!

Courage runs around, screaming

Then a ball goes inside Courage's mouth, [his mouth was huge and open from screaming]

Courage spits the ball out and it accidentally hits Finn

Courage- Sorry!

Courage gets hit

Stanley- Mordecai makes it to the final three!

Confess Cam on

Mordecai- Take that Benson!

Confess Cam off

V

Katz, Courage, and Finn are ready for the game

Stanley- Go!

Courage runs around again

Katz tries to catch a ball

Confess Cam on

Katz- That dog is going to ruin his chances to making it to the final three by running around like a little girl

Confess Cam off

Finn gets hit by a ball

Katz- Ha! I am so going to win!

But… Katz gets hit by a ball

Courage- AAAAAA- Oh wait, I made it!

Stanley- Yep, good job dude!

Courage sits on the bench with Mordecai

Stanley- It's either Katz or Finn leaving today!

V

Finn and Katz stand in the field

Stanley- tres, dos, uno, GO!

Balls start shooting [XD]

Finn continues to dodge

Katz tries to catch one

Confess Cam on

Finn- I am not leaving!

Katz- Good bye, human

Confess Cam off

Finn stands behind Katz as a ball shoots toward them

They both dodge

Mordecai- Come on Finn! Beat Katz!

Courage- You can do it Finn! You got this!

Stanley- Go Katz!

Mordecai and Courage give Stanley a angry glare

Another ball shoots

Finn still stands behind Katz

The ball comes close to Katz

And…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz ducks and it hits Finn!

Stanley- FINN! YOU ARE OUT!

Courage- No!

Mordecai- Darn it!

Confess Cam on

Finn- I made it this far, I hope I come back sometime

Confess Cam off

Katz takes the button away from Stanley and launches Finn into the sky and off the island

V

**4****th**** Finn**

**5****th**** Shirley**

**6****th**** Cajun Fox**

**7****th**** Rigby**

**8****th**** Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred**

**21****st**** Fives**

**Regularshowguy- TWO MORE CHAPTERS! I will get the next one tomorrow, it will be posted and you readers can find out which two of Katz, Courage, and Mordecai are the final two! Read and Review!**


	19. Dare!

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 19: Dare!

**Idea from M-H1996**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the contestants played dodge ball, Finn ended up losing, making on Adventure Time characters winners this season, Katz, Mordecai, and Courage are left in the game, one more chapter after this until one of these three win.**

**V**

Confess Cam on

Courage- Mordecai and I were talking; today we are going to take out Katz, his alliance has been dead since Cajun left, and there is two of us and one of him, we have to win this! For Muriel! And whoever loves Mordecai!

Mordecai- I remember just like yesterday there were 21 of us, now there is three

Katz- I have to win this challenge, I WANT that stupid bird out of this game!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Welcome, my final three!

Katz- Why is everyone from the past here?

All eliminated contestants are sitting on bleachers

Kitty- Hey Katz!

Margaret- You show them, Mordecai!

Shirley- You can win this Courage!

Gunther- Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk? [Can you girls shut up?]

Stanley- Today, you contestants are going to do dares given to any contestant, if you don't do it, you are out

Courage- Why do I feel embarrassed?

Katz- Probably because you have been staring at Shirley the entire time!

Everyone is laughing

Stanley- Okay first, High Five Ghost, tell us your dare!

Fives- I dare Mordecai to do his tenth solid!

Mordecai- Oh boy, [blushes]

Mordecai squats and does the solid

Pops is crying, all the girls are like D: and Muscle Man and Fives are laughing

Stanley- Oh god make it stop!

Fives- HAHA!

Mordecai gets back up

Mordecai- I hate this show

Margaret- D:

Fred- I dare Courage to dance dressed as a banana

"Peanut butter jelly song" starts playing

Courage gets in the banana costume and starts dancing

Confess Cam on

Katz- Ha! That bird and dog are losing their dignity on a live fanfic!

Confess Cam off

Stanley- Margaret, your turn

Margaret- I dare Katz to eat a bunch of spiders

Mordecai- This is live right?

Rigby pulls a camera out of his pocket

Katz is handed three spiders

Katz- Oh boy… here I am [lifts a spider to his mouth] I am going to eat this spider…[still hasn't eaten it]

Rigby- QUIT STALLING!

Katz eats the spiders

Katz- Eww!

Katz accidentally vomits all over Margaret

Mordecai- Oh my-

Margaret- AAAAAH!

Confess Cam on

Katz- I did that on purpose! [Smile]

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Wow! So many embarrassing dares, thank you contestants for participating in this challenge, I cannot believe that none of you have given up yet.

Confess cam on

Mordecai- I am not leaving today!

Katz- I am not going home, that bird is going!

Courage- Oh no, I am so nervous!

Confess Cam off

V

Stanley- Dang! Everyone dared you three, no one gave up, so I am going to let one of you three pick who leaves

Katz- 0-0

Mordecai- XD

Courage- :D

Stanley- The person who is going to choose is Katz!

Katz- Sweet!

Mordecai- o-0, 0-o

Courage- D:

Katz- This is easy, I choose…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mordecai!

Mordecai- NO!

Courage- NO!

Mordecai- Courage!

Courage- Mordecai, you can't leave! MAKE ME LEAVE INSTEAD!

Mordecai- No, Courage, stay. I believe that you can beat Katz tomorrow!

Mordecai flies off

Courage- Dang, I have to beat my mortal enemy

Courage stares at Katz

Katz- [evil smile]

Courage- [whimpers]

V

**3****rd**** Mordecai**

**4****th**** Finn**

**5****th**** Shirley**

**6****th**** Cajun Fox**

**7****th**** Rigby**

**8****th**** Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred**

**21****st**** High Five Ghost**

**Regularshowguy- FINALE COMES TOMORROW! It's Courage vs. Katz, who do you think will win? Will I make a second season? Thanks again to M-H1996 for giving me the idea, him, Kenny Plain, and a lot of other readers / guests have made this story my most popular yet, it's more popular than my Regular Show fanfic: Park Middle School, and that got tones of reviews and follows in the first chapter. Thanks again to all of you!**


	20. The Grand Finale

Cartoon Survivor Chapter 20: The Grand Finale

Challenge idea from Kenny Plain

**Regularshowguy- I had once found a Cartoon Survivor like story on this website, and I wanted to make my own, and it is now a series, here is the final chapter to our first season, enjoy**

**V**

**Stanley- Last time on Cartoon Survivor, the players were given dares from past eliminated contestants, Katz got to choose who went home, he, of course, chose Mordecai, now, we have a cat vs. dog finale, who will win today?**

**V**

Stanley- It is so great that you could be here everyone!

Rigby- Where's Courage?

Kitty- Katz will make it

Cajun Fox- He better, I can't wait to see him wipe Courage!

Mordecai- Courage is going to win!

Ice King- He will? I thought that Cat would win

Pops- What? Why do you people think that dumb dog will win?

Gunther- Wenk wenk wenk [Katz will win]

Stanley- Now that you past eliminated contestants are here, welcome our author and my creator, Regularshowguy!

RSG- Hey everyone!

Stanley- Are you guys ready to witness our two contestants fight it out for the one million dollars?

Everyone- Yeah!

RSG- I have posted a poll for my friends to answer, and I counted at the two votes and three other people, the question was for who do you think will win, Katz got 4 votes, Courage got 1 vote

Everyone laughs except Mordecai

V

Courage- You had to take out Mordecai; I am so nervous I think I'm going to puke!

Katz- Get a bucket, you dumb dog

Confess Cam on

Courage- I am so MAD at Katz for taking out Mordecai instead of me, I am so going to suck at the finale!

Katz- [chuckles evilly]

Confess Cam off

V

RSG- I would like to tell you what you two will be doing!

Courage- Okay

Katz- Alright

RSG- You guys will be doing a race, you two will be water skiing around a giant lake with sharks chasing you

Courage- Oh no

RSG- The first to make it wins Cartoon Survivor, got it?

Katz- Correct, I will beat this stupid dog

RSG- It is nice to see you Courage, best dog ever, well actually, my dog is better than you but still…

Courage- It's alright

V

Courage- I am so scared

The two are on water skis on the lake, one of the sharks stick their tongue their out at Courage

Courage- Eee!

RSG- Ready?

Hurlz- This will be fun

Stanley- I know, right?

RSG- And, GO!

Two men drive the boats and Courage and Katz start moving

Courage- huh?

Courage looks at a shark behind him

Shark- RAAH!

The shark tries to bite Courage

Courage- AAAAAH!

Katz- Dumb dog

Katz tries to bump into Courage

Courage- What? Hey! That hurt!

Katz- Sorry, just wanted to do that

The shark tries to get Katz

Katz- Whoa!

Hurlz and RSG- GO COURAGE!

Courage- AAAAAH! HELP ME!

Katz tries to knock off Courage

Katz notices a bolder in the water

Katz-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Katz hits the rock and Courage takes the lead

Confess Cam on

Courage- This is not easy, why Kenny Plain? Why did you do this?

Katz- Thanks Kenny

Confess Cam off

Courage notices a ramp

Courage- [girl scream]

Courage flies into the air

Katz takes the lead

Courage is in the air, screaming

Katz- That prize is mine!

Courage- AAAAAAAAAAA-

Katz- I can taste that money now!

Courage- AAAAAAAAAA-

Katz- I am so happy!

Courage- AAHHHHHHHHHH-

Katz is about to make it and then

Courage- HHHHHHHHHH!

Courage lands on Katz

Katz- Ow! Dumb dog! Get off me!

They are both dragged through the water

V

Stanley- Regularshowguy, why can't you host this series?

RSG- I write it, you host it

Stanley- Oh

V

Katz- Fool! The sharks are catching up!

Courage- Get off me!

Katz- That's it, after 5 episodes with me losing, I have had enough!

Courage- You are so evil! Why do you hate me!?

Katz grabs a spider out from behind his back and lifts it above Courage

Katz- WAHAHAHAHA!

Courage gets up and runs from Katz

V

RSG- Look! It's both Katz and Courage!

Courage and Katz- AAAAAAAAH!

Stanley- It's Katz!

RSG- It's Courage!

Stanley- It's Katz!

RSG- It's Courage!

Stanley- It's…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A TIE!

Everyone- WHAT!?

Stanley- Let me check the video camera

V

Stanley- Courage, Katz, I have seen the video, you both did an awesome job this season, and one of you two had one, do you want to know who won this season

Every single reader and contestant- YES! TELL US NOW YOU PSYCHO!

Stanley- The winner of Cartoon Survivor is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courage!

Katz- WHAT THE FRICK!?

Courage- YES! [Starts tearing at eyes]

Stanley- Here is your second place medal Katz

Katz- [sarcastically] Whoopee

Stanley- Courage's foot passed the finish line first, Courage, you win the million dollar prize, good job Courage

Courage- Wow! Thanks! I feel so honored!

V

Courage, Stanley, and I are the only people left on the island

Courage- I am so happy, this is the best day of my life

RSG- Hey Courage!

Courage- Yeah?

RSG- There was something I have always wanted to do to you

I turn around, Courage is confused on what is happening

I turn around wearing the same mask Eustace wears to scare Courage

RSG- OOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!

Courage- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Courage runs away screaming

RSG- Hahahahaha!

A circle encloses on me

I stop it and break the fourth wall

RSG- The things he does for love

**THE END**

**EL FIN**

**LA FIN**

Το τέλος [THE END IN GREEK]

**V**

**Regularshowguy- Courage will never appear in another season, I made Katz lose so he could be in another season, I really liked writing this story, the second season premieres next weekend**

**1****st**** Courage [Winner]**

**2****nd**** Katz [Runner Up]**

**3****rd**** Mordecai**

**4****th**** Finn**

**5****th**** Shirley**

**6****th**** Cajun Fox**

**7****th**** Rigby**

**8****th**** Margaret**

**9****th**** Marceline**

**10****th**** Muscle Man**

**11****th**** Shwick**

**12****th**** Jake**

**13****th**** Eileen**

**14****th**** BMO**

**15****th**** Pops**

**16****th**** Princess Bubblegum**

**17****th**** Gunther**

**18****th**** Kitty**

**19****th**** Ice King**

**20****th**** Freaky Fred**

**21****st**** High Five Ghost**

**POLL VOTERS [FROM THE POLL I MENTIONED EARLIER]**

**Katz- Anonymous voter, M-H1996, Eric Johnson [guest, you said in your last review that you wanted Katz to win, I counted that as a vote], Kenny Plain [I pm'd him the question and he said Katz]**

**Courage- Heinrich Wilhelm [Guest, he said in a review he wanted Courage to win]**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing/ favoring/ following this story**

**M-H1996**

**Kenny Plain**

**Eric Johnson [guest]**

**Heinrich Wilhelm [guest]**

**Markellbarnes360 **

**Tamulin**

**Supertrip**

**Ggigi [Guest]**

**Eeugene [Guest]**

**Guest**

**Just a viewer**

**JadeAnn123**

**Jjoy [Guest]**

**Thank you all**

**Regularshowguy OUT!**


	21. Author's note

**Authors Note**

Rigby300- Cartoon, Camera Action is up!

Rigby300 OUT


End file.
